


Wild Pary (BFF!Frank + BFF!Grover x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You and Percy decided that Frank and Grover should finally meet, and on their shared birthday too!(No romance between Frank, Grover, and reader. Only friendship.)





	Wild Pary (BFF!Frank + BFF!Grover x Reader)

      "Frank. Frank. Fraaaaaank. FRRRRAAAAANNNK!" You nearly yelled into the door. Was it a bad idea to pound on the door to the Ares cabin at 6 in the morning? Yes. Was that going to stop you? Nope. You had made it past the land mines so there was no turning back now.

  
        The door to the cabin opened to show s slightly disheveled Frank. Camp Jupiter shirt wrinkled, belt not buckled, and his hair a mess.

  
        "(Y/N)? Why?" He mumbled to you as he fixed his appearance. As soon as he finished you grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his cabin.

  
        "It's your birthday so Percy and I decided that we wanted you to meet the other birthday boy," you replied quickly pulling him past the landmines and towards the woods. Franks and Hazel had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood for a few weeks the summer after the Second Giant War. Just to get away from the hustle and bustle of Camp Jupiter. This is what he gets for being here during his birthday.

  
        Last night you, Juniper Nico, Will, Calypso, and the rest of the Seven had come to the conclusion to through a conjoined party for Grover and Frank. For so reason the two had never meet so you and Percy toke the liberty to plan their first meeting. What better than at their conjoined animal themed birthday party? You were tasked with getting Frank while Percy got Grover. The others were setting up the party by the remains of Zeus' fist.

  
        "Other?" Frank asked confused. As far as he knew no one else the group knew had a birthday today.

  
        "Yup," you said popping the 'p'. "His name is Grover. A good friend of Percy, Annabeth, and myself."

  
        "Grover... As in the faun Grover?" He asked as you entered the woods. "And didn't Chiron say-"

  
        "One, satyr not faun. Two, yes he did but where we are going is safe enough."

  
        "Enough?" Frank sighed warily.

  
        You didn't reply. Instead you stopped just before the clearing with party in it. You had Frank wait for you to call him and walked into the clearing. Percy was there which meant that Grover was just outside the clearing too.

  
        "Is everyone ready?" You whispered yelled. At all the nods or thumbs up you and Percy called for your respective birthday boy.

  
        As Grover and Frank entered the clearing they caught each other's eye **(that was oddly romantic sounding... Whoops)**. They walked over towards each other as everyone watched in silence.

  
        "Frank Zhang?" Grover asked as the two got the to distance where it was close but not to close.

  
        Frank nodded his head, "Grover Underwood?"

  
        Grover nodded and Frank stuck out his hand. Grover grabbed it and their faces broke out in smiles.

  
        "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you!" Grover exclaimed.

  
        "Same to you." Frank replied. Soon enough the two dived into conversation. After a few moments you walked over to them.

  
        You threw your arm around Grover's shoulder and stretched a bit to do the same to Frank. Both started then smiled hugged back.

  
        "Happy birthday! Glad you two like each other. Now, all of us figured that the chances of you two being party animals were high soooo... It's time for a wild party!"

  
        "Wild Party? Really." Grover deadpanned before smiling once more. "Thank you (Y/N)."

  
        "Yeah, thanks (Y/N)." Frank piped in.

  
        "Don't just thank me," you said pushing them towards the others. 

  
        Both boys walked towards the other group (which was in reality a number of small groups). You smiled to yourself happy they got along. It would have been incredibly awkward if they didn't. You also wondered when they would noticed you slipped party hats onto their heads.


End file.
